


Милосердные как люди

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: о том, что такое быть человеком.
Relationships: Galatea/Miria (Claymore)
Kudos: 3





	Милосердные как люди

Люди думают, что волосы у них у всех одинаковые, но это такая же глупость, как считать, что есть вечная загробная жизнь: после смерти остаются кости и плоть, они тлеют в земле, и на них, если повезет, вырастает трава, и ее жрут кони и коровы, возвращая в землю навоз. И нет никакого рабонского бога, чтобы прервать этот круг, иначе множество дев с волосами цвета пшеницы, снега и льна стояли бы за его правым плечом, как святое воинство. Но ни о чем таком в Писании не сказано.

– Ты в самом деле уверовала, Номер Три? – спрашивает Мирия, продолжая давний разговор. Вытягивает ноги в еле теплой воде. Под голыми ягодицами гладкие речные камушки, а затылок упирается в торец влажной доски. – Несмотря на все, что видела?

Купальня для женщин – деревянный домик, отгораживающий клочок реки у самого берега, – чудом уцелела там, где рушились каменные стены.

Не всему слабому так везет.

– Я ничего не видела, – безмятежно улыбается Галатея, поднимая лицо к небу. Солнце высвечивает жуткие бельма слепых глаз, но Мирия смотрит на ресницы. Ресницы у всех клеймор остаются черными, и это красиво. – А ты во что веришь, командир?

Насмешка в ее голосе едва различима, но и почтения ни на грош. Они никогда не были подругами, и теперь ничего не объединяет их, кроме пройденных вместе битв. Это не так много, как можно подумать, но Мирия увязалась за Галатеей сама – может быть, потому, что все вокруг теперь ходят парами и стайками, и это заразно. Мирия честно говорит себе: лишь с Галатеей они одинаково стары. И врет: и равно одиноки.

– В то, что следует жить, как человек, – отвечает Мирия без запинки. Река медленно течет на юг, омывая бедра и живот. Очень давно Мирия боялась погружаться в воду – вдруг просочится между стежками на животе. Потом поняла: неважно, что попадет внутрь, она с этим справится. Лишь бы ничего не вышло наружу.

Галатея безошибочно нащупывает на досках брус мыла и сухое мочало. Ее руки взбивают и растирают пену по ключицам; клочья пены на сосках – как снежные шапки на отрогах гор. Мокрые волосы Галатеи чуть светлее, чем у самой Мирии. Во время пьянки с младшим поколением она хотела попросить Галатею заплести косу вокруг головы, но даже тогда, нетрезвая, прикусив язык, заставила себя забыть эту блажь.

– Жить как человек, – произносит Галатея, будто всерьез размышляя над тактической задачей. – Это вовсе несложно. Помогать старшим в поле, в мастерской, на скотном дворе или в лавке. Ежедневно заботиться о пропитании, беречь одежду, зная, что новая не достанется даром. Поддерживать в чистоте жилье и вовремя запасать дрова. Терпеть понукания и собирать приданое. Не растерять юной свежести, чтобы посватал хоть кто-нибудь. Рожать, кормить и воспитывать, пока не умрешь – от болезни, старости, разбойничьего ножа. Что из этого так привлекает тебя, командир? Что из этого тебе доступно?

Есть же и другое, думает Мирия. Есть любовь. Она видела ее, но всегда считала, что бесконечно от этого далека, а потом война кончилась.

Мирия смотрит на мутную воду, стекающую вдоль шва между грудей Галатеи, а потом молча сползает вниз – ныряет, не закрывая глаз. Зеленоватое, подернутое рябью солнце бьет в лицо. Повернув голову вправо, Мирия видит ногу Галатеи – очень длинную, мертвенно-бледную. Она кладет ладонь на это белое бедро, ведет рукой вниз, к колену.

Пальцы находят в воде плечо Мирии, сжимают, тянут вверх. Она выныривает. Глаза жжет. Волосы липнут к спине, жесткие, как пеньковая пряжа.

Галатея неожиданно приобнимает ее за плечи и с мягкой настойчивостью тянет на себя. Мирия подается, клонится, позволяет чужой мягкой груди прижаться к своей, не возражает, когда Галатея принуждает ее сесть верхом себе на бедра, давит на затылок. Мирия кладет голову ей на мокрое, худое плечо и, вздохнув, закрывает глаза, чтобы тоже ничего не видеть.

– Ты мечтательница, командир, – пальцы перебирают по ее бедру, перескакивают на живот, зарываются в завитки лобковых волос – и скользят дальше. Мирия чувствует это даже в воде: она вся скользкая. Прикосновение там, между ног – как ожог. – Думаешь, что быть человеком – это чудо. – Пальцы трут и мнут, другая рука принимается теребить правый сосок Мирии, и она тихо стонет, прогибаясь в пояснице, чтобы насадится на пальцы как можно глубже. – Да, это близость, и доверие, и дружба. Но это и боль, и грязь. И жадность, зависть, похоть. И милосердие.

Ритм ускоряется, пальцы мучают Мирию, не позволяя кончить, и ей никак не удается уловить смысл слов Галатеи, связать его с совсем не монашеской умелостью ее рук.

Галатея отпускает ее грудь, крепко удерживая за плечо.

– Быть человеком – это принимать все. Знать: может случиться что угодно, но верить в лучшее, потому что жизнь слишком коротка.

Рука легко тянет за волосы на затылке, принуждая запрокинуть голову, и сухие губы целуют Мирию в лоб, будто благословляя. Внизу живота все скручивает – удовольствие острое и болезненное, будто ей нанесли рану.

Мирия выравнивает дыхание, неловко, с плеском откатывается в воду. Галатея уже не улыбается, и в реке почему-то стало холоднее.

– И я заранее скорблю о том моменте, – говорит Галатея так, словно читает молитву, – когда ты разочаруешься, наконец поняв, что такое быть человеком.

Мирия встает и вылезает на доски настила, поднимает полотенце и ожесточенно вытирается. Ее белая форма истрепалась, не все пятна отстирались после боя, но больше никто не принесет новую. Мирия натягивает одежду на влажное тело, путаясь в штанинах и рукавах.

– Нам не стать людьми, – роняет Галатея у нее за спиной, и у Мирии перехватывает дыхание, – пока мы сами себе не позволим.

Мирия думает о том, что Галатея слишком во многом хороша: в чтении и подавлении йоки, в прятках, намеках и в самообмане. Верить в лучшее? Верить в бога? Единственная богиня, которую видела Мирия, спала внутри слабейшей воительницы. Не всем слабым так везет. Зная это, верить в лучшее – верх глупости.

Но Мирия сделает все, чтобы больше никто не погиб.

– Мы зачистим остров от йома и «пробудившихся», – сообщает она, будто ничего не произошло. – Позаботься о тех, кто остался.

– Мы все будем здесь, – отзывается Галатея. – Живые и мертвые.

Мирия застывает на миг, сжимая кулаки, а потом понимает: когда в предыдущий раз она уходила из Рабоны, ее пытались удержать.

И кажется, Галатея ошиблась и здесь: момент, когда она могла стать человеком, уже упущен.


End file.
